The Rise of The New Mewtwo and his Mate
by Codie - King of Hollows
Summary: Two clones of Mewtwo, one male the other female, are created together and fall in love. That's it.
1. The Clones Awaken and Experiance Love

_**Pokemon**_

_**The Secret of Mewtwo's Clone**_

**_Author's Note:_I don't own Pokemon. This story has a clone of Mewtwo that is twice as strong as Mewtwo himself. Has an Mewtwo Clone OC and female Mewtwo Clone pairing. Also, psychic speech is displayed like this: (speech), thoughts are displayed like this: **_italics_**, telepathic thoughts are displayed like this**_:(speech)_**, and human speech is normal. **

Mew Island, the lush island where scientist Prof. Drake Cedar, is busy at work attempting to make not one, but two, new clones of the most powerful Pokemon mankind has ever known; Mewtwo.

The first of the two new clones, a male named in honor of the original Mewtwo, is floating in his Cloning Chamber and listening to a telepathic communication from the second clone, a female named Mewthree, a.k.a Aurora.

(Hello Mewtwo. How are you today?) asked Aurora as she telepathically flew around Mewtwo while she giggled.

Mewtwo telepathically sighed inwardly and looked at his friend. (I'm fine Aurora. How are you?) he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest due to the fact he was feeling uneasy with the way Aurora kept 'looking' at it.

Aurora giggled even more and started to blush telepathically. (I'm doing very well today. Thank you for asking. Hey Mewtwo? Do you think that, maybe, when we get out of these Cloning Chambers we could go see a movie?) Aurora asked the male clone she felt **extremely** attracted to as she flew past, and **very** close to, him again.

Mewtwo sighed, then suddenly, he vanished from the Telepathic Realm only to open his eyes.

"Prof. Cedar! The male clone, Mewtwo, he's awake sir!" cried a human female as she looked at Mewtwo directly in his eyes.

Mewtwo closed his eyes and thought about what the woman had just said._ Awake...Am I awake? Yes, I feel awake. In fact, I feel...powerful!_ thought Mewtwo as he opened his eyes again and saw his red fur with powerful muscles underneath it.

Suddenly he closed his eyes again and pictured the glass of his Cloning Chamber being shattered. As if responding to his wishes the glass of his Chamber cracked and shattered, littering the floor around him, and spilling the green liquid onto the floor as well.

A human male stepped forward and smiled. "Well, it seems that Mewtwo is awake, and by the looks of things very powerful. I can't wait for Mewthree to awaken as well." said the human.

Mewtwo, a very suspicious creature but nonetheless curious, glared with both suspicion and curiosity at the human male. (Mewthree? What is that human?) he asked the human male, his voice powerful and commanding, yet gentle and soothing.

The human male smiled and indicated the second clone in another Cloning Chamber, one that Mewtwo recognized as Aurora, still sleeping in the Cloning Trance. "Mewthree, or as we've learned from your conversations with each other Aurora, is another clone of the very Pokemon that you both resemble called, ironically, Mewtwo. She was created to be your mate." said the human.

Mewtwo looked at the human and glared at him in suspicion. (And who are you human? Seeing as how you know my name I believe that I am entitled to know yours as well.) stated Mewtwo.

The human laughed and nodded. "You're quite right. My name is Prof. Drake Cedar. And I am very glad to make your acquaintance Mewtwo." said Prof. Cedar as he held out his hand to Mewtwo.

Suddenly, the glass around Aurora's Cloning Chamber shattered, and everyone turned to see that she had woken up and was now looking around her new surroundings.

(Wow! This place is beautiful!) whispered Aurora as she continued to look around the lab. Soon she noticed that Mewtwo was staring at her, or rather her chest, which had two mounds growing on it and when she saw this she began to blush furiously. (What's wrong Mewtwo? Is there something wrong with my chest?) she asked her friend and, though he hadn't sensed it, crush.

Mewtwo shook his head to clear it of all thoughts of what it would be like to have Aurora's body pressed against his and of them commiting an act that he knew humans refered to as sex. (No. Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all Aurora.) Mewtwo lied as he tried to hide the slight blush that was begining to form on his face.

Aurora, having noticed that Mewtwo seemed **very** interested in her chest mounds that she had realized were her female breasts, smiled slyly and gracefully walked over to him while she moved her arms behind her back. When she reached him, she noticed that his eyes had widened and he was now staring at her breasts again, and she sensed that he wanted to touch them. She giggled and provocitivly thrust her breasts out at him. (Go ahead Mewtwo. They're yours. Just tell me that you love me.) Aurora told him.

Mewtwo swallowed hard and nodded. (I love you Aurora. I always will. Please say you'll mate with me tonight.) Mewtwo begged.

Aurora giggled and nodded. (Alright Mewtwo. I'll mate with you tonight.) she told him as she kissed him on his lips passionately.

**Me: "Well that's the story so far. Please read and review!"**


	2. The Morning After

_**Pokemon**_

_**The Secret of Mewtwo's Clone**_

**Me: "I don't own Pokemon. This chapter takes place the night after Mewtwo and Mewthree have mated."**

The sun rose on the horizon and shined its light on the new mates. Aurora sighed happily and nuzzled her lover and mate and then opened her eyes. She saw her mate still sleeping and she smiled as she thought back to the previous night.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Mewtwo laid Aurora down on the silken sheets of their new bed and nuzzled her lovingly. (I love you Aurora. So much. I've always loved you.) Mewtwo told the female clone whos virginity he was about to take._

_Aurora smiled and put a paw on her loves face and looked into his blood red eyes and then kissed him gently. (I love you too Mewtwo. I've wanted this for so long. I just want you to...) Aurora stopped, afraid she would lose him as her lover if she continued, when Mewtwo stroaked her face with his paw._

_(What? What do you want me to do? Tell me, please. Please Aurora, my love?) asked Mewtwo as he gently placed a kiss to Aurora's lips._

_Aurora looked at Mewtwo and sighed. Then she looked into his eyes, hers filled with trust and love, but also fear. (Be gentle. I...I'm scared about doing this. I mean what if you hurt me? Or lose yourself and then hurt me? I...) Aurora was interrupted by Mewtwo's lips covering hers and he slowly entered her. Aurora gasped in pain but clutched Mewtwo closer to her, telling him she was alright, and that she wanted him to continue._

_Mewtwo gently began to slide in and out of her passage and he smiled in delight when he heard Aurora moan from pleasure._

_They continued to make love for the rest of the night and then, after a loud moan of passion and pleasure, they both came at the same time._

_(Oh my. That was wonderful Mewtwo. Ilove you) Aurora told her mate as she settled down to sleep just as the first rays of sunlight shone into their room._

_(I love you too Aurora.) Mewtwo told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and fell into sleep._

Aurora smiled as she felt her womb and she knew at that moment that Mewtwo had gotten her pregnant. (I can't wait to be an actual mother. And I know you'll make a wonderful father Mewtwo.) Aurora whispered as she kissed her mate and went back to sleep.

**Me: "Well that's the story so far. Please read and review! Also I'm sorry it took so long. But as any other Fan Fic writer will tell you if they're working on other stories it takes a long time. Especially if they keep getting new story ideas."**


	3. The New Clone

_**Pokemon**_

_**The Secret of Mewtwo's Clone**_

**Me: "I don't own Pokemon. This chapter takes place a few months after Mewtwo and Mewthree have mated."**

Cold. That's what Kaylie felt as she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision of sleep as she watched her father slowly demonstrate how to properly use her psychic abilities to manipulate a book over to her. She sighed and looked around the rooftop to try and find something, **_anything_**, even remotely more interesting than her lessons.

(Kaylie. Have you heard anything I've said?) asked Mewtwo as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his daughter while she jumped nearly two feet into the air from fright.

Kaylie hung her head and refused to meet her father's gaze. (I'm sorry Daddy. It's just that, well, can't we do something more **_fun_**? Like go flying? Or maybe visiting Auntie Mew? I know you're just trying to prepare me for when I'm old enough to live on my own but I'm still only a child. So, can we please, do something fun? Please?) asked Kaylie as she used the look that she'd seen her mother use to get her father to cave into her requests.

Mewtwo smirked to himself and walked over to his daughter. (I understand that you're still a child Kaylie. But I feel that you need to learn these techniques, if not master them, so that you'll never become like a deer that becomes caught in the headlights of a human vehicle.) said Mewtwo as he turned and began to walk to the door of the roof when he stopped and turned his head back to look at his daughter while smirking slightly. (And for future referance, when you try to Charm something or someone, it would help if you tried to look like a female that means business. I've noticed, through first hand experiance, that it never fails.) laughed Mewto as Kaylie ran over to him and they headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

When they got there they saw that Aurora, Kaylie's mother, was already sitting at the table and drinking some decaf coffie. (Good morning Mommy! Daddy was just showing me how to move a book with my powers!) said Kaylie as she jumped into her mother's lap and nuzzled her, feeling her mother's warm, lavander fur underneath her own silky pink fur.

Kaylie had heard her mother and father talking to her Aunt Mew about how she looked like a Mewtwo version of Mew. Kaylie had been thought to be asleep at the time so her parents and Aunt Mew had just thought her smile of pride was from her having a good dream.

(Oh really? And were you paying attention in your lessons?) asked Aurora as she nuzzled her tired daughter while gently stroking her head.

(Mmm-hmm. Mommy, can I go with you to town later, please? And then can we go to the park like you promised?) asked Kaylie quietly as she wrapped her arms around her mothers neck as she continued to nuzzle her mothers chest.

Aurora smiled slightly as she gently picked her daughter and headed towards Kaylie's room. (Alright baby. We'll go to town right after you wake up from your nap. Good night baby.) Aurora told her daughter quietly as she gently gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek and pulled the covers over Kaylie's body while Kaylie snuggled her pillow and fell asleep instantly.

Mewtwo walked over to them and then wrapped his arms around Aurora and nuzzled her lovingly. (Our daughter is so wonderful. I love the both of you so much.) said Mewtwo quietly so as not to wake his sleeping baby while he nuzzled his mate lovingly.

Suddenly the door to their home opened and Prof. Cedar entered the apartment. "Ah, Mewtwo, Aurora. I'm glad I was able to catch you both before you..." started Prof. Cedar as he started to walk over to them when Mewtwo's eyes flashed with Psychic power and caused Prof. Cedar to fall silent.

(With all due respect Prof. Cedar please be quiet. Kaylie has only just fallen asleep and we don't want her to wake up barely two minutes after she just fell asleep. I'm sorry for having to use my powers to silence you but both Kaylie and I were up at three thirty this morning working on her lessons in using her own powers.) explained Mewtwo quietly as he released Prof. Cedar from his Psychicly induced silence.

"It's quite alright Mewtwo. I understand completely. As you know I have a couple daughters myself. And don't worry about me being here to get her so as to give Kaylie a check up. I'm actually here for Aurora. We have actually created another Mewtwo. This one is also male. We think it would be a better idea to let you be the first of his species to meet him due to the fact that you're a female." said Prof. Cedar as he motioned to Aurora to follow him.

Aurora started to leave when Mewtwo grabbed her arm and refused to let go. (No. I don't want you anywhere near that other male. What if he tries to rape you and force you to be his mate? I won't let that happen.) said Mewtwo as he glared at Aurora.

Aurora pulled her arm away and looked at her mate lovingly. (Mewtwo, it's okay, I won't let this other male have his way with me. I'm your mate and I'll always will be. Please trust me enough to prove that you're the only one for me.) Aurora told him as she placed a gentle loving kiss on her mate's lips.

**Me: "Well that's this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it."**


End file.
